Vou esperar
by Carol P
Summary: COMPLETA. SHORT. Quem diria que um dia Sirius Black descobriria que o que ele mais queria estava nas mãos de seu maior inimigo. música Vou Esperar de ForFun.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Que pena que você já tem um outro amor  
Também não sei porque isso tudo começou  
Pois eu já sabia que eu não podia  
Levar em frente o que sentia ao ver você_

Não, aquele com certeza absoluta não era Sirius Black! O garoto que saia com qualquer garota estava apaixonado? Nunca! Mas se não estava, por que toda vez que a via sentia uma vontade arrebatadora de ir até lá e conversar com ela? Ele poderia estar no meio de mais um dos enormes banquetes de Hogwarts, mas se ela passasse, ele sentiria seu perfume! Sentia ódio ao ver ela o namorado juntos! Isso não é amor? Não para Sirius Black! Para Sirius, isso é apenas um chamado.

-Almofadinhas, tá tudo bem?

-Claro Pontas! O que estaria errado?

-Oh! Nada Sirius Black! Só que ela acabou de passar por aqui...

-Sofie? Sofie passou por aqui?

-Sofie? Sirius! De onde você tirou Sofie? Lily esteve aqui!

-Ah, claro... –Estavam no pátio, esperando para serem liberados por Filch e irem para Hogsmead.

-O que está acontecendo com você? Quer sair com ela?

-Pontas! Estamos no sétimo ano! Acho que não sobraram muitas garotas com quem nós não saímos!

-Mas você não sossegou... Se quer mesmo a minha opinião Almofadinhas, você está precisando de uma namorada pra acabar com todo esse seu fogo...

-Que é isso Pontas! Isso é coisa que se diga, pervertido?

James riu.

-Mas precisa mesmo, desculpa aí...

"Eu não me importaria de que Sofie fosse a minha namorada".

-E mesmo que eu quisesse, Sofie Cury nunca sairia comigo!

-O quê?-James soltou um grito, uma expressão confusa e divertida no rosto –A primeira garota que recusou Sirius Black?

-Pontas, sua anta! Fala baixo!-Disse Sirius, murmurando com um sorriso maroto no rosto. –Não é nada disso! Ela tem namorado!

-Quem?

Mas Sirius murmurou algo incompreensível. Cruzou os braços e ficou com uma expressão extremamente chateada.

-Quem?

-Guhnnhunfpe.

-Fala pra fora homem de Deus!-Berrou James, rindo do amigo.

-Severo Snape!

-Tá louco! Sofie Cury tá namorando o seboso? Ela é magia demais pra varinha dele!

-Puts Pontas! Você não ajuda! O problema é que ela está namorando com ele sim!

-Você está todo chateado por que ela está namorando o ranhoso ou simplesmente por que está namorando?

Sirius ficou calado. Um sorriso sincero surgiu no rosto de Tiago.

-Você gosta dela?

-Tá louco? Sirius Black nunca se apaixonou!-Disse ele, passando a mãos pelos cabelos e sorrindo marotamente.

-Pra tudo há uma primeira vez não é? Afinal, eu estou namorando a Lily e estou completamente apaixonado!

-Mas você é James Potter! Eu sou Sirius Black!

-Como eu disse... Pra tudo há... Uma... Primeira... Como ela consegue beijar aquele cara? O nariz dele deixa?

Sirius percebeu que James olhava para outro lado. Preferia não ter visto, mas viu. Lá estava ela, linda, Sofie Cury. A garota dos olhos de mel. A garota dos cabelos negros, incrívelmente lisos. A garota da franjinha nos olhos. A garota sorridente. A garota incrívelmente simpática e cativante. A garota do perfume de lavanda. A garota dos sonhos... A única que conseguiu prender realmente a atenção de Sirius Black. A única que poderia conquistar toda a população masculina de Hogwarts, mas conquistou Sirius Black. E Severo Snape.

Mas não, eles não estavam se beijando. Mesmo de longe, Sirius tinha certeza de que havia algo triste naquele olhar. Snape segurava a namorada pelo pulso, até que chegou o resto dos sonserinos e ele a soltou. Ela esfregou um pouco o pulso e viu os marotos. Correu até eles sorrateiramente, com um sorriso no rosto.

Sirius não sabia dizer, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que o pátio havia se iluminado um pouco.

-Oi garotos!-Disse ela.

-Sofie!-Disse Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.

-Oi!-Disse James, rindo discretamente ao olhar de Sofie para Sirius, de Sirius para Sofie.

-Onde está Lily, James?-Perguntou ela.

-Ela foi atrás da Alice... Mas eu acho que não achar... Ela deve estar com o Frank...

-Ah, claro! Esqueci que elas eram amigas... E sim, Alice está com o Frank. Estavam no salão comunal quando saí.

Sim, Sofie era da Grifinória. O que já era bem estranho, pois Snape odiava os Grifinórios. Ou não?

-Então daqui a pouco eles devem estar chegando... –Disse James, olhando instintivamente para a entrada do pátio.

-E você Sirius? Como vai?

-Han? Ah, bem... E você? Pelo visto tem aproveitado bastante o ran... Snape...

-Bom, o que posso dizer... Ele já foi melhor comigo...

-O que quer dizer?-Ele estranhou.

Ela soltou o pulso que Snape havia segurado. Estava inchado e vermelho. Ela asfatou um pouco o cabelo da orelha e Sirius pôde ver uma marca vermelha.

-Não acredito que ele bateu em você!

-Ele me machucou, Sirius...

-Como foi isso?-Sirius estava ardendo em fúria. Ele havia batido nela. Estava se segurando para não ir lá e encher aquele rosto amarelo de socos e arrancar todos os cabelos ensebados do sonserino.

-Tinhamos marcado de nos encontrar. Cheguei um pouco atrasada e ele achou que eu estava... Com outro... Nunca! Nunca! Nunca faria isso com alguém que eu... Namoro...-Ela baixou um pouco a cabeça.

Por alguns instantes, Sirius e James podiam jurar que ela iria dizer alguém que amo.

-Isso não pode ficar assim Sofie! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!-Sirius pegou a mão da garota e passou por seu ombro, abraçando-a.

Ela fechou os olhos por uns instantes, um pouco corada de vergonha, porém tinha um sorriso nos lábios, a cabeça encostada no ombro do maroto, já que era um pouco mais baixa que ele. Por pouco tempo, ela se afastou dele e deu dois passos para trás.

-Não... Ele pode ver, e eu... Não quero sofrer mais...

-Você não pode deixar que isso continue assim Sofie! Se ele te faz sofrer...

-Sirius, ele me machucou porque eu simplesmente me atrasei. O que acha que ele faria se eu fizesse qualquer outra coisa?–E ela olhou para trás, na direção do sonserino, e viu que ele procurava alguém.

-Ele deve estar tentando me achar... –Ela se virou e correu para o namorado.

Filch liberou os alunos. Mas Sirius estava achando que não se importava mais em ir ou não para Hogsmead.

-Eu não acredito! Covarde! O ranhoso é um covarde!-Disse Sirius, antes deles encontrarem com Lily e os outros marotos, entrarem numa carruagem puxada por testrálios (sim, Sirius Black via testrálios) e se encaminharem para Hogsmead.

-Alice e Frank estavam no salão comunal, Lily!-Disse James, depois de dar uns trezentos beijos na namorada.

-Por isso que não os achei... Como soube James?-Perguntou ela, mas quem respondeu foi Sirius.

-Sofie...

-Ah! Sofie... Não sei como ela presta atenção nos mínimos detalhes... Ela deveria se preocupar com outras coisas...

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Oras! Muitas noites eu acordei e encontrei-a chorando na janela! Alguma coisa deve estar acontecendo, não?-Lily não esperou respostas. Deu mais um longo beijo no namorado.

E veio à memória de Sirius Black uma voz tranquila, porém com alguma angústia, os cabelos negros lhe caindo ao rosto, os olhos castanhos claros baixos, uma mão segurando o outro pulso, Sofie. "Ele me machucou Sirius...".


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Ele que me desculpe mas eu vou falar  
Me encantei logo que eu te vi passar  
Uma energia na simpatía, mas quem diria que ia me perder  
Que eu não ia me esquecer quando você falou  
Que ele te machucou_

Quem diria que um dia Severo Snape teria uma coisa que Sirius Black nunca teve. E quem diria que ele passaria a noite sonhando com Sofie Cury. "Ele me machucou Sirius.", dizia ela, angustiada, procurando proteção nos braços do maroto. "Eu nunca te machucaria Sofie.", ele respondia.

Mas, ao amanhecer o dia, Sirius acordara, completamente ensopado de suor, e todo enrolado no lençol.

-Sirius, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Remo estava frente a frente com o amigo. Parecia preocupado.

-Porque teria acontecido?

-Você se mexeu a noite inteira... E de vez em quando falava algumas coisas...

-Eu falava?-Ele se assustou. Não queria de jeito nenhum que alguém soubesse que ele estava louco para sair com Sofie. –O que eu falava?

-Eu não sei... Não consegui entender... Você falava bem baixo...

-E como você ouviu?

-Não sei se você se lembra meu caro Almofadinhas, mas faltam poucos dias para a lua cheia!

-Sim, sim... Claro... Eu estou bem Aluado, muito obrigado!-Disse ele, levantando-se bruscamente e entrando no banheiro para tomar um banho quente. Estava precisando. Tinha que esquecer de alguma forma esse seu tormento Sirius-Sofie-Seboso Snape.

Depois de algum tempo, depois das aulas da parte da manhã, novamente Sirius viu Sofie e Snape nos jardins. Ela estava deitada na grama e o olhava enquanto ele apenas escrevia alguma coisa no livro de poções. Ao passar por eles, a vontade de azará-lo como nos velhos tempo foi crescendo desenfreadamente. Ainda mais quando ele ouviu ao longe Sofie dizer:

-Severo... Larga esse livro... O dia tá tão lindo pra você ficar estudando...

-Eu não gosto dos seus dias lindos Sofie. Melhor estudar.

-Mas Severo...

-Não tem mas! Toda vez que você insiste pra ficarmos aqui no jardim é a mesma coisa... Será que você não tem coisa melhor para fazer?

-Quem sabe a coisa melhor para fazer fosse aproveitar a companhia do meu namorado? Mas, pelo visto, estou sendo traída com um livro!

-Não seja tola! Está dando uma de coitadinha! Isso me dá nojo! É patético!

Sirius teria dado dez passos até Severo Snape e o azarado ali mesmo, na frente de Sofie, mas James o segurou no terceiro.

-Você está louco?

O maroto baixou a cabeça.

-Você ouviu, não ouviu?-Disse ele, nervoso, quase morrendo de tanta raiva.

-Claro que ouvi!

-Porque você se importa tanto com Sofie Cury, Sirius? Ela ainda falta na sua lista?

Só agora ele havia se lembrado. Lily estava com ele e James e escutara tudo. Sirius não sabia o que era pior, se era que a namorada do seu melhor amigo (que virou uma grande amiga) soubesse ou o sarcasmo na voz dela ao falar de uma lista! Não havia lista oras! Sirius Black apenas... Fazia um estudo detalhado sobre beijos! Com certeza daria um ótimo livro no futuro!

-Não Lily! Ela não está na minha lista, e eu não sairia com ela se não estivesse ou estivesse... –Disse ele, amargurado.

-Então porque se importa tanto com ela?

-Porque Sirius Black está apaixonado Lily! Não está na cara?-Denunciou James. A partir daquele momento, Sirius começou a pensar: qual a melhor forma de se matar seu "melhor amigo"? Isso também daria um bom livro!

-Apaixonado por Sofie... Simplesmente não acredito!-Disse Lily.

-Ótimo!-Murmurou Sirius, mas, instintivamente lançou um olhar para a árvore em que Sofie estava com o ranhoso.

-Ok, agora eu acredito!-Disse ela, com uma expressão incrivelmente satisfeita no rosto, ao perceber para onde Sirius olhava.

-Mas, o quê?-Disse ele, espantado.

-Está escrito na sua cara! É só falar dela que você a procura por aí!

-Você precisava ver os dois conversando Lily!-Reforçou James.

Mas antes que o maroto de olhos azuis pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Lily gritou.

-Sofie! Você poderia vir aqui um minutinho?

Ao longe, eles a viram se levantar, mas ser segurada pelo pulso por Snape. Qual não foi a surpresa deles de verem ela puxar o braço das mãos do namorado e correr até eles.

-Oi Lily! Oi garotos!-Disse ela, se ajoelhando na frente de Tiago, que estava entre Lily e Sirius.

-Oi!-Murmuraram James e Sirius juntos. Este tentando parecer natural. Mas o coração havia disparado.

-Sofie, nós vamos fazer uma festinha no dormitório masculino dos meninos hoje... Por que você não aparece por lá?

-Hum... Eu não sei... O Snape...

-Ora, ele não precisa saber precisa?-Disse Sirius, olhando para o pulso da garota. Estava a mesma coisa do dia anterior.

-Na verdade... Não!-Disse ela, e abriu um sorriso.

-Ele não fez mais nada com você, não foi?

-Tentou, mas eu não deixei. Graças a você Sirius! Eu não tenho que agüentar tudo isso!-Disse ela, ainda sorrindo, sem olhar para o namorado lá trás que a observava como um caçador e sua presa.

-Ótimo! Sabe que pode contar com... A gente não sabe?-Disse novamente Sirius, exitando em falar comigo.

-Claro que sei... Hoje de noite eu estarei lá!

A sineta tocou. E eles tiveram que se levantar. Sofie saiu e logo James falou:

-Quer dizer que vamos ter uma festa hoje? Dessa eu não sabia...

-Fazer uma festa relâmpago nunca foi um problema pros marotos, não foi?-Disse a namorada ruiva do maroto, sorrindo

-Claro que não! Eu e Sirius somos experts nisso, não Almofadinhas?-James se virou para o amigo. Ou melhor, pra onde estaria o amigo.

-Pra onde ele foi?-Perguntou Lily, olhando para trás.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Sofie?

-Sim Sirius... –Ela se virou. Estava sem o Snape. Estava quase entrando na sala de aula de runas antigas quando ele a abordou.

-O ran... Snape... Você realmente gosta dele?

Ela estranhou a pergunta. Virou um pouco a cabeça e disse:

-Por que?

-Na verdade... Eu não sei... Eu só estava pensando... Se você realmente gosta dele, é por isso que você ainda está com ele, mesmo ele te machucando de vez em quando, não é?

-Você quer que eu seja muito sincera Sirius?

-Claro!

Ela balançou a cabeça, jogando o cabelo que estava em seu ombro para trás e arrumando a franja que lhe caia aos olhos.

-Eu... –Ela parecia com medo de falar alguma coisa... –Eu tenho medo dele! Eu ainda tenho medo dele!

-Mas... Por que?

-Eu posso falar sobre isso com você na festa hoje a noite?

-Claro, mas eu vou cobrar hein?-Ele sorriu marotamente e beijou-lhe o rosto.

-Pode cobrar... Eu confio em você Sirius!-Ela sorriu e retribuiu o beijo no rosto.

* * *

Desculpa a demora pra postar (se é que demorei tanto...), mas, eu não sei se sabem, o pc tinha dado um treco e apagado os caps de vou esperar. Pelo menos eu achava que estavam apagados, antes de achá-los no fundeco de uma das pastas mais escondidas do meu pc:D fiquei tãããão feliz que vcs nem imaginam!

Ah! A propósito, eu não falei uma coisinha que eu deveria ter falado aqui, apesar de estar na descrição da fic. É uma mini fic de quatro capítulos, baseada na música Vou Esperar de Forfun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Vou esperar  
Até o dia em que você não quiser mais  
Vou esperar  
E perceber que aqui tem um outro rapaz  
Vou esperar  
Disposto a fazer sua vida um pouco mais feliz  
Vou esperar  
Como um dia você quis_

-Onde ela está Lily?-Perguntou Sirius. Haviam passado cinco minutos da hora em que combinaram com Sofie e ela não estava lá.

-Sirius! Eu não sei! Essa é a décima quinta vez que você me pergunta isso! Só se passaram cinco minutos! Por que você não vai dar um pouco de atenção ao seu querido fã-clube, que está alí?-Disse a ruiva, colocando a mão na cintura.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça um pouco (já que Lily era um pouco menor que ele e James) e falou em seu ouvido:

-Elas não me interessam mais Lily... Eu só tenho olhos pra uma única garota agora...

-Você está realmente apaixonado... –Disse ela, rindo baixinho, encarando o maroto.

-Eu não estou... Bem, não é... –Mas ela o encarava agora de forma repreensiva. Mas parecia divertida. Ele mesmo percebeu. Aquilo não era um chamado. Ele não queria sair com Sofie por uma tarde, ou uma noite. Queria Sofie em todas as tardes, todas as noites... Sirius Black percebera... Estava apaixonado! Perdidamente apaixonado!

Quando ele admitiu isso para si mesmo e para Lily também, passou uma das mãos no cabelo e virou-se, indo até a mesa de bebidas e pegando uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada. Encostou-se na parede e começou a olhar o dormitório. Ou melhor, o ex-dormitório. Ele e James tinham caprichado nessa festa. Haviam tirado as camas, e ampliado o quarto. Havia uma música que tocava contagiante, uma pista de dança, onde várias pessoas dançavam já. As paredes estavam cobertas por pôsters de famosas bandas bruxas, assim como o teto. Uma mesa de doces e tortas perto da janela, e outra na junção da parede da janela com a outra, que era a mesa de bebidas. Sofás, pufes, e tapetes de jornais em francês espalhados por todos os cantos. Luzes que viam não se sabe de onde enchiam o quarto, dando um conjunto bem legal.

Sem falar de Sirius. Ele estava muito bonito, claro, não podia fazer feio na frente de Sofie. Usava uma calça preta social com uma blusa social com as mangas abertas e os primeiros botões desabotoados. Os pés calçados com um sapato social discreto e preto. Sim, Sirius adorava preto, e todos diziam que lhe dava um ar muito mais bonito. Como se isso fosse possível, claro!

Ele olhava para as meninas que estavam sentadas num pufe. Eram elas que faziam o seu "fã-clube". Como se ele ainda se importasse com isso! Elas davam piscadelas para ele, mas ele apenas sorria para cada uma. Até que a porta se abriu, chamando sua atenção.

Lá estava Sofie, entrando no quarto. Linda, linda como sempre! Os cabelos negros e incrivelmente lisos soltos. A franja lhe caindo nos olhos. Um sorriso estampado no rosto. Uma blusa verde escura de costas nuas. Uma bermuda jeans escura. Um salto agulha preto, não muito alto, não muito baixo. Linda, linda! Sofie... Sua Sofie estava lá, na porta, o olhando e sorrindo.

-Sofie!-Gritou ele, do outro lado do quarto, de onde estava, andando em direção a porta, onde ela conversava alguma coisa com Lily, agora.

-Sirius!

-Você está linda!-Disse ele, sem se conter.

-Ah... Obrigada... –ela corou um pouco. –Você também está bem... –Mas ela murmurou algo que Sirius não conseguiu ouvir.

-Ahn, me desculpem, eu tenho que ir... O James tá me chamando!-Disse Lily, dando uma piscadela discreta pra Sirius e saindo para encontrar o namorado.

-Eu fiquei de falar com você sobre... –Mas Sirius a interrompeu:

-Se não quiser falar, não tem problema... Estamos aqui pra nos divertir!

-Eu te prometi! E eu sei que vou me divertir do mesmo jeito!-Ela sorriu.

-Você quer sentar, pra a gente conversar?-Perguntou ele, a puxando pela mão. Viu de relance seu fã-clube se entreolhando.

Ele a levou para um dos cantos mais afastados das pessoas. Conjurou um pufe e se sentaram. Estavam depois da pista de dança, num canto da parede, iluminado apenas pelas luzes da pista, mas ali poderiam conversar tranquilos.

-Por que você tem medo dele?

-Você sabe desse lord que está por aí, não sabe? Você-sabe-quem...

-Claro...

-Snape é um comensal!

Sirius olhou estático para Sofie, como se não tivesse escutado nada demais. Quando finalmente processou a informação, o que não demorou muito, disse:

-O quê?

-Ele e os outros sonserinos... –Sofie olhava para os lados, como se temesse que alguém suspeito escutasse.

-Você quer dizer o Malfoy, o Lestrange...

-E as suas primas...

Aquilo pareceu não chocar Sirius.

-Elas não são da minha família! Nunca foram!-Disse ele.

-Entendo...

-Mas eu não... Você tem medo que o Snape faça algo mais grave com você?

-É!

-Você tem que se afastar dele o quando antes! Mesmo gostando dele...

-Eu não gosto dele Sirius! Não amo o Snape! Nem nunca amei!

Aquilo fez uma chama de esperança brotar dentro de Sirius. E não era porque ela havia chamado de Snape, e não de Severo.

-Então, por que você...

-Acho que não se lembra, mas nos primeiros anos, eu não me dava bem com ninguém nesse colégio! Costumava estudar sozinha na biblioteca, assim como o Snape! No começo, eu nem ligava pra ele, até um dia em que a biblioteca estava cheia, e ele estava sozinho numa mesa... Pedi pra sentar com ele. Alguns dias foram assim, nos sentavamos na mesma mesa para estudar. Até que começamos a conversar. Claro, conversar com Severo Snape não é grande coisa... Mas nos tornamos "amigos"...

-Eu me lembro que você defendia ele quando nós o azaravamos...–Sem querer, um sorriso maroto brotou dos lábios de Sirius e foram correspondidos com um sorriso meigo dela.

-Foi num dia desses, em que o defendi, no ano passado que começamos a namorar. Foi um beijo acidental. Mas eu achei que, como ele foi a primeira pessoa que, ao menos, se importou comigo e começou a falar comigo, achei que gostava dele... Mas me enganava. Eu nunca gostei dele...

-Quer dizer que você começou a namorar com ele por minha causa... Vou morrer me sentindo culpado!-Disse ele, o sorriso sumindo do rosto.

-Esse ano ele virou comensal. E eu finalmente percebi que não adianta namorar alguém por pena... De mim mesma...

-Acabe com ele, oras!

-Acabar com ele pra morrer de medo de ser atacada a qualquer hora?

-Com ele é que você não pode ficar! Eu posso te ajudar!

-Você tá louco? É muito perigoso pra você! E eu não quero que aconteça nada com você!

Sirius não estava aguentando mais. Estavam muito próximos. Ela o encarava segurando sua mão, ao lado dele. Cada milimetro de seu corpo que se encostava ao dela parecia arder.

-Sofie, é melhor...

-Nós nos afastarmos! Se o Snape sabe...

-Eu ia dizer que é melhor nós fazermos algo contra ele! Eu não posso deixar que você corra algum risco!

-Sirius, você não sabe como é importante pra mim! –Ela o abraçou, e sua boca roçou bochecha dele. Sentiu aquele canto arder e sua cabeça ser invadida por um forte perfume de lavanda estonteante. Sem perceber, ele passou a mão pela sua cintura.

-Sirius, nós não podemos...

-O quê? –Perguntou ele, olhando para o lado da pista de dança.

-Será que você não poderia me fazer um favor?

Ela simplesmente passou a mão pelo cabelo do maroto, indo pousar na sua nuca. O toque produzia em Sirius a melhor sensação que ele já havia sentido.

A mão dele escorregou por cima da cintura dela, a puxando para junto dele. Não exitou a roubar-lhe os lábios vorazmente. Um beijo que parecia querer roubar a alma dela para ficar junto da sua. Ele percebeu que ela retribuiu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, mexendo em seus cabelos, e entreabrindo a boca, como ele, para que finalmente as línguas se encontrassem. Agora, elas brincavam. Uma felicidade imensa explodia do peito dele! Finalmente estava com Sofie. Sentia Sofie. Tinha Sofie. E não pretendia deixá-la ir.

Quando o beijo acabou por falta de ar, ele disse:

-Qual favor?

-Fica comigo! Não vai embora! Eu tão bom sentir você aqui!

Ele fez que foi beijá-la, mas perguntou, bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

-Namora comigo?

-Antes eu tenho um pedido...

-Qual?

-Me beija logo!

Ele sorriu marotamente, e novamente selou seus lábios nos dela, apaixonadamente, mas não por muito tempo.

-Finalmente aquele chova não molha deu em alguma coisa!-Disse James.

Sirius e Sofie se desgrudaram e encararam o outro maroto. Ela sorriu encabulada.

-Você realmente tem que estragar as coisas, não é Pontas?-Disse Sirius, ainda segurando Sofie a sua frente, a olhando fundo nos olhos.

-Adorariamos não estragar nada, casalsinho feliz, mas alguém aqui ainda namora um sonserino, e se alguém ver...

-Não iria dar certo!-Disse Sofie, se soltando de Sirius.

-Ah! Deixa que eu cuido do ranhoso, Sofie!-Disse Sirius, quando ela se soltou dele, a pegando de novo e a colocando no colo.

-Eu adoraria que você fizesse isso Sirius, mas você tem fama de galinha, e não eu... –Respondeu ela, dando um selinho nele, e se levantando de seu colo. –Agora eu tenho que ir... Tchau Lily, James... Sirius... –Ela se virou e saiu.

-Conseguiu em Almofadinhas... –Disse James, dando umas tapinhas no ombro dele.

-É, Pontas... Eu consegui! Graças a vocês dois! Estão convidados para serem padrinhos do nosso casamento!

-Vocês nem namoram e vão casar?-Perguntou Lily.

-Não é maravilhoso Lily? Nosso futuro filho ganhou uma madrinha!-Disse James, sorrindo abobadamente.

-Nosso o quê?-Disse ela, desconsiderando completamente a idéia.

* * *

RE-VI-EWS!

por favor! R-E-V-I-E-W-S!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_É tão estranho mas _

_Sei que você me faz tão bem _

_Que quando está longe eu só penso em você  
Acho que eu andei pra trás_

_Eu era um bom rapaz até saber do incorreto ao te conhecer  
Nunca mais vou te esquecer_

No dia seguinte, Sirius acordou e correu direto para a sala comunal. Estava vazia, o que era particularmente estranho em uma manhã de sábado. Bom, não totalmente vazia, haviam três pessoas lá sentadas perto da lareira, e Sirius sentiu seu coração bater a mil ao perceber que a garota ao lado de Lily e James era Sofie Cury. Bom, James estava lá... A sala comunal vazia já não era tão estranho assim...

-Agora somos dois!-Disse James, ao ver Sirius olhando bobo para Sofie da escada do dormitório feminino. Ela virou e viu quem era, com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto.

-Sabia que você fica linda vermelhinha?-Disse ele, quando se sentou ao lado dela, ao perceber que ela estava com o rosto um pouco rubro.

-Você que me deixa assim! –Disse ela, dando um selinho nele.

-Vamos tomar café?-Perguntou ele, abraçando-a.

-Eu acho melhor vocês não serem vistos até Sofie acabar com o Snape. –Disse Lily, que até então estava distraida.

-Eu também acho, apesar de que, seria uma ótima lição para o ranhoso!-Disse James.

-Bom, não precisamos ir ao salão principal para tomar café!-Sirius puxou a varinha das vestes e conjurou uma bandeja com um delicioso café da manhã.

-Você é incrível! –Disse Sofie, o olhando e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Mas é só com você!

-Você tá mesmo apaixonado hein?-Disse Lily, rindo baixinho.

Sirius curvou-se e falou algo no ouvido de Lily que a fez ficar tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

xxxxxxxxxx

-O que você está fazendo com eles, Sofie? –Berrou Snape. Estavam todos a caminho dos jardins quando se esbarraram. O sonserino havia ficado roxo de raiva.

-Não te interessa mais Snape! –Respondeu ela, virando o rosto.

Snape, que estava com o amigo (aliás, ele estava sempre com esse amigo), Pierre Daee (alto, moreno com belos olhos acizentados), segurou o braço de Sofie, obrigando-a a se virar para olha-lo.

-Como assim não me interessa? É claro que me interessa! Você é minha namorada!

-Não percebe? Achei que você fosse um pouco mais inteligente... Não sou mais SUA namorada!

Snape levantou a mão. Iria bater em seu rosto. Mas uma voz gritou _"levicorpus"_ e Snape foi erguido no ar pelo tornozelo.

-Nem se atreva a tocar nela! -Berrou Sirius para o sonserino pendurado.

Pelo visto, quando Snape foi atingido pelo feitiço, uma onda de fúria mil vezes maior o atingiu, como uma raiva reprimida. Cruzou os braços e uma expressão cínica e impenetrável invadiu seu rosto. Olhou para Sofie e disse:

-O Black? Sofie... Achei que você fosse uma garota inteligente... Uma pena... Realmente uma pena...

O rosto de Sofie se desanuviou. Estava com raiva. Sabia o que Snape diria.

-Não me importa se é uma pena...

-Você é conformada com sua vida, não Sofie? Sempre se conformou de ser só mais uma nesse colégio... Agora irá se conformar de ser só mais uma na vida do Black!

-Pelo menos ele me fez bem mais feliz do que você jamais conseguiria tentar!

Snape pareceu petrificado. Virou o rosto.

Sirius o largou no chão e disse:

-É ranhoso... Você tinha tudo o que precisava pra me colocar pra baixo... Mas parece que nem pra isso você serve! -Deu um sorriso maroto, segurou Sofie pela cintura e, antes que Snape pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sirius, Sofie, James e Lily sairam em direção aos jardins.

O sonserino se levantou, olhou ainda inexpressivo para o lugar vazio que estiveram os grifinórios e depois encarou o amigo Pierre. Ele estava enconstado na parede perto da janela.

-Acho que já estava na hora mesmo, não?

-Ainda bem que acabou...

xxxxxxxxxx

Os olhares eram inevitáveis. Quando entraram nos jardins, todos os presentes olharam o novo casal. Alguns já deviam ter visto na festa do dia anterior, mas muitos não sabiam de nada e logo um murmurio geral se espalhou pelo jardim.

-Vocês não se incomodam com isso? -Perguntou Lily, abraçada a James.

-O quê?-Perguntou Sirius, que realmente parecia bem distraído.

-Você e o James! Todo mundo está falando de vocês!

-Nós já nos acostumamos amor... Anos de fama não somem assim do nada! -Respondeu James, sorrindo marotamente para a namorada.

-Mas a sua modestia some num estalar de dedos... Sofie...

-Se eu me importo? Lily, eu tô tão feliz que eu só consigo me importar com uma pessoa só!

-Merlim! Obrigado! Essa é o amor da minha vida que eu pedi! O Sr. acertou direitinho! -Brincou Sirius, sorrindo marotamente para Sofie e calando-a com um beijo.

Todos sentaram-se em baixo de um grande carvalho. Sofie encostou-se em Sirius, que começou a brincar com seu cabelo.

-Agora sim! Alguém que vem pro jardim longe de livros!-Murmurou ela, e apenas Sirius pôde ouvir.

-Eu nunca te trocaria por um livro... -Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

-Bom, eu acho que eu não era traída com o livro não é? -Sofie sentou-se melhor. O maroto olhou para onde ela olhava agora e viu o grupinho de sonserinos entrando no jardim.

-O quê?

-Você não viu... Ah! Deixa pra lá!-Sofie poderia jurar que tinha visto Snape e Pierre de mãos dadas.

-Bom... Sofie... O que vai ser de nós quando sairmos daqui de Hoggy?

-O que quer dizer com isso? -Ela o olhou. O príncipio de um sorriso incrivelmente feliz parecia querer sair dos seus lábios.

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você escapar?

xxxxxxxxxx

Dito e feito. Sairam de Hogwarts e Sofie e Sirius continuaram juntos. Moravam agora num apartamento na mesma cidade de Lily e James.

-Quem foi mesmo que disse que mulheres demoram mais para se arrumar Sirius?

-Sofie, dá um desconto!-Dizia Sirius, de dentro do banheiro.

Sofie estava pronta para sair. Um vestido preto e um pouco longo; Cabelos solto e ondulados; maquiagem pronta.

-Sirius, vamos chegar atrasados!

-Você quer entrar aqui no banheiro pra me arrumar?-Disse a voz dele, marota.

-Aí eu me desarrumaria, apesar da idéia ser tentadora! -Ela respondeu, no mesmo tom.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, lá estava Sirius, impecável. Alinhado numa roupa toda preta. Seus cabelos agora curtos arrumados elegantemente.

-O que acha, estou melhor que o noivo? -Brincou Sirius, que parecia já saber a resposta.

-Meu amor, você é melhor que o noivo! Mas o casamento já deve estar começando, e até onde sei, nós somos padrinhos! -Ela sorriu, e se deixou ser abraçada por ele.

-Hoje é o dia de James e Lily, mas quando chegar a vez do nosso...

-Sirius, isso já é outra história...

"Isso já é outra História."

* * *

Último capítulo. Espero que tenham, no mínimo, suportado...

Música: Vou esperar - Forfun


End file.
